Kim Possible Mission: The Wedding
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: A cute story for Kim Possible lovers out there! RxK
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible Mission: The Wedding**

** Hope you enjoy this story! I love Kim Possible! I am pretty sure Disney owns Kim Possible but I don't know wrote it and all that stuff. That's the best disclaimer I can do. (: **

KIM:

Kim breathed in and out. She was a bit nervous but ready. She always aid she could do anything…this was her time to deliver that motto. She needed to be brave. This was something that was going to be hard and something she had never done before: marriage.

Kim looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a white, long, and sparkly dress. It had a V-neckline and fitted her perfectly. It made her look beautiful. She knew Ron would think she looked beautiful…but she wondered if she really was beautiful. She then got rid of those negative thoughts. She had been waiting for this day for a long time.

She opened her dressing room door and stepped behind the churches wooden doors. She waited for her cue to open them and walk in. She heard her cue of the Wedding March so she took a breath and opened them.

RON:

He waited. Patiently. He could not have waited any longer. He was nervous and excited as soon as the music played for his soon to be wife to walk in and marry him. He knew she would think he looked handsome but did he feel handsome? He got rid of those thoughts that made him nervous. He couldn't afford to run or be scared. He knew this was the day his life would change for the better. He looked over at Rufus.

His naked mole rat was sitting on the ring pillow. He was the "ring rodent." He would give the ring to the bride and groom when they were ready. His companion gave him tiny thumbs up with his paw/claw. Ron took a big breath and looked to the churches door as they came open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible Mission: The Wedding**

KIM:

She walked down the aisle. She took shallow breaths as she walked. Her father came up next to her and linked his arm through hers. She smiled at him and he did the same.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Possible whispered. Kim looked up at him.

"I guess I'm ok…just nervous," Kim whispered back. Dr. Possible smiled.

"Don't worry. I think the groom is just as nervous as you are," he added before they got to the altar. Kim looked at Ron and saw that he was sweating but was looking at her with all the love he could give. Kim laughed quietly to herself as she stepped away from her dad and stood in front of Ron. Ron looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. The priest looked at the two love birds and went on with the vows.

RON:

He thought she looked beautiful. He couldn't stop looking at her. He knew his life was going to be great with her as his one and only love. The priest was talking when Ron finally heard the question he had been waiting for. Ron nodded and said,

"I do."

KIM:

It was her turn. The priest finally asked the question.

"I do."

"You now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride Ronald." Ron looked at her and leaned in a bit.

RON:

He leaned in but stopped. He got very nervous. Kim rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar and then she dipped him down with urgency.

KIM:

She wasn't taking the fact that he was nervous about _kissing_ her when they had done it many times before. She dipped him and kissed him with passion that showed how much she truly loved him.

RON:

She was really fierce. He had never been more in love with her than that moment. It showed her personality: violent but loving. He blushed but finally he took her and pulled at her. He pulled her a little too hard and it made them fall on the floor. They kept kissing though. Everybody looked at them and everyone gasped or laughed. It was a funny and…shocking moment. They finally broke apart.

KIM:

She thought he was amazing. It really showed his personality: cute and surprising.

RON:

He got up and helped her up as well. He stomped on the glass that lay on the ground next to him. (He was Jewish after all.) It was a beautiful ceremony.

KIM:

She saw Monique (who had been her bridesmaid) and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you!" Monique said with tears in her eyes. Kim started to cry too. Kim had never felt so happy in her life. She took it all in. She knew she was the luckiest person in the whole world. She was marrying the most wonderful man and had loving friends and family to get her through anything. Ron came over to her and kissed her more. She put his face in her hands and kissed back. She was going to have the best life anyone could dream of having.

"See Ron?" Ron looked at her with a confused face. Kim smirked. "I told you marriage wasn't the end of the world."

ROLL END CREDITS!


End file.
